


Inhumane

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rath just keeps pushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhumane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt: Rath/Rune - inhumane

“Rath! Stop it!”

“What’s the matter, Rune?” Rath looked down at the broken demon bodies before him. He forced his lips up in the smallest of smiles, but it was full of hate and self loathing. “They’re just demons. They should die…all of them.”

He landed on the ground with a loud thud, his face aching where Rune had punched him. The Water Knight stood before him, shaking. His head was tilted down, hair hiding his face, hands clenched in fists.  “Do you think I don’t know what you really mean when you say that? Do you think I’m that stupid? Why do you have to say things like that?”

Rath pushed himself up, holding one hand to his cheek. “Demons deserve to die…”

“Stop it!”

“They should be slaughtered…”

“You don’t think that about Cesia, or Zoma, or Tetheus!”

“I am a demon…”

“STOP IT!”

“Therefore I should die as well.”

The elf let out an inhuman screech and launched himself at Rath. There were tears in his eyes when he slammed his fist into Rath’s chest. “Why?” He had started crying at some point. “Everyone cares about you so much, and this is how you repay them! You push us away, you refuse to listen! You’re just so determined to hate yourself and everyone around you!” Rune’s fists met his chest again.  

Rath caught one of Rune’s wrists, holding it to him. Rune stared down at him, the silence stretching on long enough that Rune’s breathing evened out. “I don’t hate everyone,” Rath said calmly. He brought Rune’s hand to his lips, kissing the bruised knuckles.

Above him Rune trembled. “I know that,” the elf whispered, leaning down to press soft lips against Rath’s. “But you make it so hard to remember.”

“I know,” Rath whispered back before he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rune’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Rune seemed to accept the apology, pressing his forehead against Rath’s chest as the Fire Knight held him. Eventually he shifted, forcing Rune lift himself up slightly. “Rune, as much as I love having you pressed up against me,” Rune gave him a less than impressed look, “this isn’t exactly the best place to do, well, this.”

Rune lifted his head and looked around. There were slaughtered demons all around the clearing. “Oh, oh right. We need to head back.”

“Or we could head to-“

“Rath!”


End file.
